1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates a lightweight steam iron using plastics usually of different coefficients of expansion and particularly to improved means for sealing between the plastics which provides for a sealing compound to be in compression on either expansion or contraction of the plastics to form a tight seal therebetween at all times.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Irons using plastic for as many parts as possible have come into general use. Typically, such irons may be electrolytic wherein a molded plastic contains an internal water tank with spaced electrodes generating steam and a separate or integral soleplate is provided as shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,755,649 and 3,969,607. Other non-electrolytic irons using plastic parts forming the water tank for use with metallic soleplates generally seal the different plastics by using a conventional gasket therebetween and tightening down on the gasket as shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,811,208. Still others may use plastic self-contained tanks in combination with metallic soleplates which tanks may be snapped into position and are removable and do not contact the hotter areas and such structures are shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,413,741 and U.S. Pat. No. 3,949,499 of common assignment. Generally such irons do not encounter the problem of joining plastics with different coefficients of expansion and trying to seal them together to form a portion of the internal water tank. The use of such a mating plastic structure permits a reduction in parts over the prior art constructions.